Pour l'éternité
by TheBloodyFreak
Summary: La fin de la série TrueBlood ne me convient pas, mais alors pas du tout. Sookie ne peut pas finir avec un ridicule humain dont on ne voit même pas le visage. Impossible. Bref, du coup, j'ai réecrit la fin de la série. Une suite au dernier épisode. Un dernier dernier épisode, en fait. Avec le merveilleux couple Sookie-Eric.


POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ

 _La fin de la série TrueBlood ne me convient pas, mais alors pas du tout. Sookie ne peut pas finir avec un ridicule humain dont on ne voit même pas le visage. Impossible._

 _Bref, du coup, j'ai réécrit la fin de la série. Une suite au dernier épisode. Un dernier dernier épisode, en fait. Avec le merveilleux couple Sookie-Eric._

Bon Temps était redevenue une petite ville tranquille. Le passé avait été oublié, et les habitants vivaient plus ou moins en paix avec les vampires. Tous vivaient le moment présent.

Enfin, presque tous. Certains, malgré tous leurs efforts, n'arrivaient pas à oublier. Comme Sookie Stackhouse, par exemple.

En cette douce nuit d'été, elle déprimait un peu. Son enfant lui manquait. Son mari et elle avaient divorcés il y avait de cela quelques mois. Son fils avait alors sept ans, et avait voulu partir avec son père. Le pouvoir de Sookie effrayait jusqu'à son propre enfant.

 _Au moins, il est normal,_ pensa Sookie. _Il n'as pas de pouvoirs._

Sookie était soulagée que son fils soit comme les autres, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme alors qu'elle prenait une fourchetée de tarte à la noix de pécan. Elle regrettait tellement que son fils ait peur d'elle. Elle regrettait tellement Alcide, qui l'avait accepté telle qu'elle était. Elle regrettait tellement Bill, son premier silence, son premier amour, sa première fois.

Alors que le désespoir s'emparait d'elle, Sookie entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle s'enroula dans un plaid avant d'aller ouvrir, attrapant au passage son spray à l'argent, qu'elle emportait partout avec elle la nuit. Son sang attirait tellement les vampires... la nuit n'était pas sûre.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, la surprise lui fit laisser tomber son plaid et son spray anti-agression. Elle se retrouva donc en nuisette blanche transparente devant...

-Eric? demanda-t-elle. Eric Northman?

-Dans toute ma splendeur.

Il était vrai qu'il était splendide. Il portait seulement un jean slim noir et moulant, et son blouson de cuir noir laissait son torse nu et musclé offert aux yeux de Sookie. Cette dernière cligna des yeux et ramassa s'en plaid, dédaignant le spray à l'argent. Elle soupira avant de demander à Eric:

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-J'étais en train d'auditionner une nouvelle danseuse au Fangtasia, et puis j'ai senti ta tristesse.

-Quoi? Il y a encore assez de mon sang en toi pour que tu puisses sentir ce que je ressens?

-Non. Mais je l'ai ressenti quand même. C'est étrange.

Sookie soupira de nouveau et invita Eric à entrer. Il ne se fit pas prier et fouilla la pièce du regard sitôt qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Son regard tomba sur la tarte à moitié entamée et il haussa un sourcil.

-Alors, j'avais raison. Tu es triste, constata-t-il.

-Rien qu'un peu. Je... j'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler des bons moments.

Eric se rapprocha de Sookie. Ils étaient si proches que les seins ronds et fermes de la jeune femme frôlaient la poitrine puissante et musclée du vampire, et que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

-Je pourrais te créer des souvenirs, proposa Eric. De _bons_ souvenirs.

Trop troublée pour parler, Sookie acquiesça. Eric l'embrassa alors avec brutalité et passion, comme pour la marquer. Ses crocs s'allongèrent quand Sookie passa sa langue dessus. Il grogna quand la langue blessée de son amante laissa échapper quelques gouttes de sang.

Sans plus attendre, il arracha sauvagement la nuisette de Sookie et l'allongea sur le canapé, avant de se redresser pour enlever ses vêtements à son tour. Ils étaient tous deux complètement nus, et lorsqu'Eric s'allongea sur Sookie, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je veux être tienne... Mords-moi, puis possède-moi...

Le beau vampire ne s'attendait pas à tant d'ardeur de la part de sa partenaire, et alors qu'il plongeait son épée de chair dans le fourreau chaud et humide de Sookie, il lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge.

Sookie gémit, et elle gémissait de plus en plus fort alors qu'Eric allait et venait de plus en plus vite en elle et qu'il lapait son sang de plus en plus frénétiquement.

L'orgasme de Sookie ne tarda pas, et il fut de loin le plus puissant de sa vie.

Eric, lui, n'avait pas terminé. Il continua de marteler Sookie, ses coups de reins devenant de plus en plus violents à mesure qu'il approchait de la jouissance.

-Tu... es... _mienne_ ; pantela-t-il en accompagnant chaque mot d'un vigoureux coup de rein. Tu... es... mienne... mienne... mienne... _MIENNE!_

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, emporté à son tour par l'orgasme. Il se retira avant de s'allonger sur le tapis, où Sookie vint le rejoindre. Encore essoufflée, elle lui murmura avec sensualité:

-Eric, je ne veux plus être tienne en tant qu'humaine. Je veux que tu fasses de moi ta Progéniture. Je veux devenir un vampire.

Eric la regarda dans le blanc des yeux et lui demanda avec sérieux:

-As-tu réfléchi à ce à quoi tu renonces? Le soleil, la nourriture... la vie humaine.

-Oui, j'y ai pensé. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que plus rien ne me retiens. Mon fils et mon mari me détestent et on peur de moi. Ma seule famille, c'est Jason, et ça le rendra heureux de me voir heureux, que je sois vampire ou humaine. Pareil pour mes amis.

Doucement, sans un mot, Eric mordit à nouveau Sookie et but assez de son sang pour procéder à la transformation, tout en se délectant de ce nectar.

Il mordit alors son poignet et l'approcha doucement des lèvres de Sookie. Avant de boire, et sans faire attention au sang qui ruisselait entre ses seins, elle regarda intensément Eric et lui dit d'une voix voilée par le désir:

-Maintenant, je suis tienne... _pour l'éternité_.


End file.
